


Ever After

by fatherweweresoinlove



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Musicals, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherweweresoinlove/pseuds/fatherweweresoinlove
Summary: Oneshots for Peter and Jason! (EVENTS OF BARE - APO MENTIONED BUT UNLESS STATED DONT HAPPEN)





	1. Forever, You and I

The first time he kissed him was tenative - soft, full of curiosity, and tasting of lemon - 

 _No_ , Jason mused,  _Thats just Peter's lipbalm_. A snicker accompanied his thoughts. He tried to get closer, cheeks flushed red and heart thumping out of his chest. His fingers seemed to touch Peter's face like it was made of glass; gently tracing his cheekbones and jawline with each press of their lips. Peter's hands in turn clasped Jason's sleep shirt as he tried to engrave the moment in his mind -  _Please God, let this never end._

Time seemed to freeze - was it merely seconds? No; it couldn't be, Jason experienced an eternity kissing Peter. In the darkness of their dorm, two scared lip locks exchanged and soft smiles full of fear of their own feelings.  
  
Jason knew - of course he did, in fact as he cradled him in his arms well the smaller boy slept it was painfully obvious;  
  
He loved Peter the second he met him.  


 


	2. Queen Mab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the drugs kicked in before Queen Mab 
> 
>  
> 
> (IM SO FUCKIN SORRY)

_'ive never been this bare -'_  
  
Jason's hands were shaking. Sobs threatened to tear from his throat as he dragged Peter to the opposite side of the wings, burying his face in his arms. He could feel it already - dizzy, drowsy and _god he wanted to hold Peter -_  
  
Peter's voice was startled.  
  
'-Ason are you even listening to me? We need to get on stage -' his voice broke off as he tenderly rose his hand to Jasons face. Tears began to pour as he grabbed his hand mid-air, looking so desperate that all Peter wanted to do was hold him.   
  
He took a breath.   
  
'Do you remember the day that you met me? It seems like yesterday and - and you were the question and you were the answer and I - I hoped that the world would begin to make sense again if I held you hand.' He let out a cough, brushing Peter off as he tried to interrupt him.   
  
'Someday you'll look back -' his voice broke more; was that even possible? '- And I hope you'll remember that moment when - when I knew who I was.'  
  
Breathing was harder. Wait, when did he grab Peter?   
  
'I've never been -' he couldnt breathe. He couldnt think.  
  
He searched for the words but all his brain could fathom was _Peter Peter Peter I want to kiss you._  
  
So he did. Helplessly he collided their lips, desperately trying to urge the words out. Black spotted his vision.  
  
Peter tried to speak and _no_ , Jason managed to make sense for a moment , _he needs to know_  
  
'Peter I - please, know I loved you - I love you and have since -'  
  
Jason never finished his sentence as he fell limp, the screams of Peter and Nadia falling on deaf ears as his body was cradled by peter, tears streaming from them both.  
  
_'I have loved you from the start.'_


End file.
